Dynasty Warriors 7
Dynasty Warriors 7 (真・三國無双6; Shin Sangoku Musou 6 in Japan) is the seventh official installment of Koei's Three Kingdoms based hack and slash videogame series. It's designed specifically for the PlayStation 3. Gameplay Dynasty Warriors 7 supports Stereoscopic 3D and motion sensing gaming via (only) the PlayStation Move. These two features have been pushed for adding by producer Akihiro Suzuki since the beginning phase of the game's development. Notable changes since Dynasty Warriors 6: *Names are now written according to Pinyin rules. For example Wu Zhang Plains is now written as Wuzhang Plains, Zhang Man Cheng is now written as Zhang Mancheng, etc. *Names are now pronounced more correctly. For example Sun Quan is no pronounced as Sun Tsu-en. There are some incorrect pronunciations to be found in the game though, such as Dong Zhuo which is pronounced as Dong Shwa, but should've been pronounced as Dung Ts'o *Just like in Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce, characters can now carry two weapons. *For the first time in the series the story of the game will go beyond the Battle of Wuzhang plains. *You can no longer control the length of your Musou attack. *The Renbu system is gone. *You can not play as the character of your choice in Story Mode. Game Modes Story Mode Wei Story Mode *'Volume 1' **Yellow Turban Rebellion - Part 1 player's character: Xiahou Dun **Yellow Turban Rebellion - Part 2 player's character: Xiahou Dun **Dong Zhuo's Trap player's character: Cao Cao **Elimination of Dong Zhuo - Part 1 player's character: Xiahou Yuan **Elimination of Dong Zhuo - Part 2 player's character: Xiahou Yuan **Battle of Yan Province player's character: Dian Wei **Battle of Xu Province - Part 1 player's character: Xu Zhu **Battle of Xu Province - Part 2 player's character: Xu Zhu *'Volume 2' **Battle of Wan Castle - Part 1 player's character: Dian Wei **Battle of Wan Castle - Part 2 player's character: Dian Wei **Battle of Xiapi player's character: Xiahou Dun **Battle of Guandu - Part 1 player's character: Cao Pi **Battle of Guandy - Part 2 player's character: Cao Pi **Battle of Changban player's character: Zhang Liao **Battle of Chibi player's character: Xu Zhu **Battle of Chibi player's character: Xu Zhu *'Volume 3' **Battle of Tong Gate player's character: Jia Xu **Battle of Yangping Gate player's character: Xiahou Yuan **Battle of Hefei - Part 1 player's character: Zhang Liao **Battle of Hefei - Part 2 player's character: Zhang Liao **Battle of Mt. Dingjun - Part 1 player's character: Xiahou Yuan **Battle of Mt. Dingjun - Part 2 player's character: Zhang He **Battle of Fan Castle - Part 1 player's character: Xiahou Dun **Battle of Fan Castle - Part 2 player's character: Xiahou Dun Shu Story Mode *'Volume 1' **Yellow Turban Rebellion - Part 1 player's character: Liu Bei **Yellow Turban Rebellion - Part 2 player's character: Liu Bei **Elimination of Dong Zhuo - Part 1 player's character: Guan Yu **Elimination of Dong Zhuo - Part 2 player's character: Guan Yu **Battle of Xu Province player's character: Zhang Fei **Battle of Xiapi player's character: Guan Yu **Battle of Guandu - Part 1 player's character: Zhao Yun Wu Story Mode Jin Story Mode Conquest Mode Gallery Encyclopedia Characters Dynasty Warriors 7 features a total of 62 playable characters spread over the 5 forces of Wei, Shu, Wu, Jin and Other. In contrast to previous installments, Shu has now become the biggest empire in terms of playable characters. With new additions such as Liu Chan and the fictional Guan Suo and Bao Sanniang as well as the return of Jiang Wei and Xing Cai Shu now has a total of 17 playable characters. That's six more than in Dynasty Warriors 6 and four more than in Dynasty Warriors 5. Wu, previously the largest of the Three Kingdoms, now has a total of 16 playable characters. That's three more compared to Dynasty Warriors 6 and two more compared to Dynasty Warriors 5. Wu has two new playable characters, which are Ding Feng and Lian Shi. Da Qiao, absent in Dynasty Warriors 6, returns. Wei has now become the smallest of the Three Kingdoms. Mostly because of the introduction of the new empire Jin, which sees a host of characters that historically served Wei. Sima Yi is no longer present on the Wei roster while Jia Xu is the Wei roster's new addition. Wei now has a total of 13 playable characters. That's only one more compared to Dynasty Warriors 6 and one less in comparison to Dynasty Warriors 5. The new force, Jin, has a total of 8 playable characters, which include Sima Yi, Sima Shi and Sima Zhao. Noticeably Sima Yan, the historical founder of the Jin Dynasty, is not present in this game. The force "Other" has the same roster as in Dynasty Warriors 5. It totals 7 playable characters. Wei File:Cai_Wenji_-_DW7.jpg| Cai Wenji 蔡文姫 File:Cao_Cao_-_DW7.jpg| Cao Cao 曹操 File:Cao_Pi_-_DW7.jpg| Cao Pi 曹丕 File:Cao_Ren_-_DW7.jpg| Cao Ren 曹仁 File:Dian_Wei_-_DW7.jpg| Dian Wei 典韋 File:Jia_Xu_-_DW7.jpg| Jia Xu 賈詡 File:Xiahou_Dun_-_DW7.jpg| Xiahou Dun 夏侯惇 File:Xiahou_Yuan_-_DW7.jpg| Xiahou Yuan 夏侯淵 File:Xu_Huang_-_DW7.jpg| Xu Huang 徐晃 File:Xu_Chu_-_DW7.jpg| Xu Zhu 許褚 File:Zhang_He_-_DW7.jpg| Zhang He 張郃 File:Zhang_Liao_-_DW7.jpg| Zhang Liao 張遼 File:Zhen_Ji_-_DW7.jpg| Zhen Ji 甄姫 Shu File:Bao_Sanniang_-_DW7.jpg| Bao San Niang 鮑三娘 File:Guan_Ping_-_DW7.jpg| Guan Ping 關平 File:Guan_Suo_-_DW7.jpg| Guan Suo 關索 File:Guan_Yu_-_DW7.jpg| Guan Yu 關羽 File:Huang_Zhong_-_DW7.jpg| Huang Zhong 黃忠 File:Jiang_Wei_-_DW7.jpg| Jiang Wei 姜維 File:Liu_Bei_-_DW7.jpg| Liu Bei 劉備 File:Liu_Shan_-_DW7.jpg| Liu Chan 劉禪 File:Ma_Chao_-_DW7.jpg| Ma Chao 馬超 File:Ma_Dai_-_DW7.jpg| Ma Dai 馬岱 File:Pang_Tong_-_DW7.jpg| Pang Tong 龐統 File:Wei_Yan_-_DW7.jpg| Wei Yan 魏延 File:Xing_Cai_-_DW7.jpg| Xing Cai 星彩 File:Yue_Ying_-_DW7.jpg| Yue Ying 月英 File:Zhang_Fei_-_DW7.jpg| Zhang Fei 張飛 File:Zhao_Yun_-_DW7.jpg| Zhao Yun 趙雲 File:Zhuge_Liang_-_DW7.jpg| Zhuge Liang 諸葛亮 Wu File:Da_Qiao_-_DW7.jpg| Da Qiao 大喬 File:Ding_Feng_-_DW7.jpg| Ding Feng 丁奉 File:Gan_Ning_-_DW7.jpg| Gan Ning 甘寧 File:Huang_Gai_-_DW7.jpg| Huang Gai 黃蓋 File:Lian_Shi_-_DW7.jpg| Lian Shi 練師 File:Ling_Tong_-_DW7.jpg| Ling Tong 凌統 File:Lü_Meng_-_DW7.jpg| Lu Meng 呂蒙 File:Lu_Xun_-_DW7.jpg| Lu Xun 陸遜 File:Sun_Ce_-_DW7.jpg| Sun Ce 孫策 File:Sun_Jian_-_DW7.jpg| Sun Jian 孫堅 File:Sun_Quan_-_DW7.jpg| Sun Quan 孫權 File:Sun_Shang_Xiang_-_DW7.jpg| Sun Shang Xiang 孫尚香 File:Taishi_Ci_-_DW7.jpg| Taishi Ci 太史慈 File:Xiao Qiao_-_DW7.jpg| Xiao Qiao 小喬 File:Zhou_Tai_-_DW7.jpg| Zhou Tai 周泰 File:Zhou_Yu_-_DW7.jpg| Zhou Yu 周瑜 Jin File:Deng_Ai_-_DW7.jpg| Deng Ai 鄧艾 File:Guo_Huai_-_DW7.jpg| Guo Huai 郭淮 File:Sima_Shi_-_DW7.jpg| Sima Shi 司馬師 File:Sima_Yi_-_DW7.jpg| Sima Yi 司馬懿 File:Sima_Zhao_-_DW7.jpg| Sima Zhao 司馬昭 File:Wang_Yuanji_-_DW7.jpg| Wang Yuanji 王元姫 File:Xiahou_Ba_-_DW7.jpg| Xiahou Ba 夏侯霸 File:Zhuge_Dan_-_DW7.jpg| Zhuge Dan 諸葛誕 Other File:Diao_Chan_-_DW7.jpg| Diao Chan 貂嬋 File:Dong_Zhuo_-_DW7.jpg| Dong Zhuo 董卓 File:Lü_Bu_-_DW7.jpg| Lu Bu 呂布 File:Meng Huo_-_DW7.jpg| Meng Huo 孟獲 File:Yuan_Shao_-_DW7.jpg| Yuan Shao 袁紹 File:Zhang_Jiao_-_DW7.jpg| Zhang Jiao 張角 File:Zhu_Rong_-_DW7.jpg| Zhu Rong 融妃 Stages *Yellow Turban Rebellion *Battle of Xiang Yang *Battle of Guan Du *Battle of Chi Bi *Battle of Cheng Du *Battle of Fan Cheng *Battle of Wu Zhang Plains *Battle of Jian Ge *Battle of Luo Yang Unlockables Unlockable Characters All characters can be unlocked only on Conquest Mode Cai Wenji Cai Wenji Legendary Battles 1-3 Cao Ren Cao Ren Legendary Battles 1 & 2 Da Qiao Da Qiao Legendary Battles 1 & 2 Diao Chan Diao Chan Legendary Battles 1-3 Lian Shi Lian Shi Legendary Battles 1 & 2 Ma Chao Ma Chao Legendary Battles 1 & 2 Ma Dai Ma Dai Legendary Battles 1 & 2 Wang Yuanji Wang Yuanji Legendary Battles 1 & 2 Xiahou Ba Xiahou Ba Legendary Battles 1 & 2 Xiao Qiao Xiao Qiao Legendary Battles 1 & 2 Xing Cai Xing Cai Legendary Battles 1-3 Xu Huang Xu Huang Legendary Battles 1 & 2 Yue Ying Yue Ying Legendary Battles 1 & 2 Zhen Ji Zhen Ji Legendary Battles 1 & 2 Zhou Tai Zhou Tai Legendary Battles 1 & 2 Trophies / Achievements list warning: some trophies and achievements contain spoilers! Downloadable Content free DLC: *Costume pack from the previous Dynasty Warriors titles. *Japanese voices pack. non-free DLC: *Extra stages. *Extra weapons. Reviews Gallery External links *Official Japan website (In Japanese) *Official European website *Unofficial Facebook page Category:Videogames